


Surprises are Dangerous and Awe Inspiring

by Myseashellcat



Series: Breathe Life Into The Future [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza's son has an awesome childhood, Explosions, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: His mother had been taking him on jobs since he was born, strapped to her back or in a sling across her chest.He was sure he had seen her fight numerous times before, but the earliest he can remember was from when he was three





	

The first time Simon can remember watching his mother fight, he was three years old. His mother had been taking him on jobs since he was born, strapped to her back or in a sling across her chest, against the guild's advice. She mostly went on safe, non-violent missions and if the need to use force arose she always made sure to keep him safe and distant from the conflict. This was an emergency though. 

"I will never leave you behind," she growled to her three year old, as he cried in her arms while they tactically retreated.

The enemy had ambushed her, some old followers of a dark mage Fairy Tail had defeated, as they rode the train home from a mission  
Erza had been able to re-quip in time to shield her son and herself, but that was it.  
The car had been blown to smithereens and may of the passengers had been killed before young Simon's eyes. 

Once they were a safe distance from the tracks, Erza set her son down, re-quipping into her Clear Heart armor and brandishing her twin katana blades, as she turned to face her foes. 

That was also the day Simon met his aunt. 

The little redhead boy was captivated by admiration for the beauty and power that his mother possessed, as she danced across the battlefield, cutting down all in her way. 

While his mother decimated an army of mages, a lone woman jumped down from the foliage and stood to the side behind the boy, no doubt unable to look away from the carnage as well.  
Both unaware of the other until Erza was done, and the only sound was the painful moans of two hundred wounded. The redhead woman stood still, catching her breath and collecting herself. 

The dark haired woman took a step toward the Titania and found herself tripping on a small child, landing face first in the dirt. 

Simon gave out a terrified scream and his mother was there in an instant, blade to the intruder's throat.  
Much to the boy's confusion, Erza dropped her blade to the ground. He expected his mother to slit her throat, instead she wrapped her arms around the other woman and hugged her fiercely, grinding the dark haired woman's head into her armor. 

"Oh my dear little sister!" Erza's voice rang out in a tone her son had rarely heard before. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's good to see you too," wheezed the dark haired woman, and Simon winced in sympathy. His mother was a dangerous hugger and the only thing that protected him from possible strangulation was his child-sized Heart Kreuz armor. 

Erza finally released the other woman from her grasp, helping her to her feet, then turned to pick up her boy.  
"Kagura, this is my son Simon," the dark haired woman stared in disbelief.  
"Simon, this is Kagura, your aunt," the little boy started right back in awe. 

He had plenty of 'aunts,' as he considered almost every older woman in the guild to be his aunt, but to think he had an aunt outside of the guild! He could hardly contain his excitement and was about to throw himself into his new aunt's arms, when her expression dropped. 

"Y-yo-you named him after him?" Kagura asked shakily.  
"Of course I did! What more fitting name is there?" Ezra's bright smile became a bit more gentle. 

"Y-yes," Aunt Kagura said, smiling through her tears, "it's a very fitting name."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
